


new beginnings

by imgoingcrazy



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Just some fluff based on a prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/pseuds/imgoingcrazy
Summary: Sami would come blazing back into town with a new lead, desperate to find her son. Positive he was still alive. By the sixth tip no one really took is serious but Paul was Paul and he couldn't tell a grieving mother no. He'd expected it to be a weekend away really. A few hours to check up on the lead and find nothing and then enjoy a breather away from the insanity of Salem.Which was why he felt a little bit crazy when he watched what appeared to be Will fucking Horton step out of a florist shop, wearing a bright green apron, and a smile a mile wide to set out a hand drawn sidewalk sign listing bouquet specials.Or the one where we reimagine wills return storyline as a bit of a florist au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt and because I needed a bit if horita softness tbh.

Paul thinks he might be going a little crazy.

The problem with that is up until about two hours ago he'd have told you with one hundred percent confidence that he was as sane as any one person could be.

He was in Memphis on a job - a favor for his dad - and running up a lead Marlena and Sami had found. It wasn't the most tactful request considering the history involved but time, for the most part, heals all wounds and Paul was never one to not be helpful. Besides getting out of Salem would do him some good.

It's not like he _actually_ expected to find anything. Will had been dead for three years. Everyone knew that or so he'd _thought_ they did until Ben had crashed his would be wedding yelling that Will was alive and nothing was really ever the same after that. They hadn't been able to find any trace of Will, any proof he was actually alive, but it had shifted things between Sonny and himself and he’d realized pretty quickly that he would never be able to compete with a ghost. So he let Sonny go. It had hurt, to be honest sometimes it _still_ hurt, but they moved on. Sonny focused on his work and Paul his own life.

That had been eight months ago and yet on occasion Sami would come blazing back into town with a new lead, desperate to find her son. Positive he was still alive. By the sixth tip no one really took is serious but Paul was Paul and he couldn't tell a grieving mother no. He'd expected it to be a weekend away really. A few hours to check up on the lead and find nothing and then enjoy a breather away from the insanity of Salem.

Which was why he felt a little bit crazy when he watched what appeared to be Will fucking Horton step out of a florist shop, wearing a bright green apron, and a smile a mile wide to set out a hand drawn sidewalk sign listing bouquet specials.

 

So he does the only thing he can do; he gets out of his car and makes his way across the street. A bell chimes above his head as he steps into the corner shop and he hears Will’s voice call out from somewhere in the back room “I'll be right with you”

“There's no rush.” he calls back. Because he's always polite even when he probably shouldn't be.

While he waits - though he's not entirely sure for what - he looks around the shop looking at the different types of flowers, a bright yellow flower catching his attention. It's alone in it's own pot, stem standing extending into the air. It's regal and pretty all at the same time. Paul's never really cares for flowers but he likes it.

“It's pretty right?”

He'd been so engrossed with the flower he hadn't even realized Will had approached him. Turning his head he's hit with a wave of _something_. Relief? Bitterness? Lingering attraction? He's not sure, but if he's feeling fourteen different things at once none of it is reflected back at him. Will’s smiling at him but it's obvious there's nothing behind it besides good customer service.

“It's beautiful.”

“it is, but if you're looking to make a girlfriend or wife smile you'll probably want one of the pink ones instead; those represent femininity, grace, and joy. Though white could potentially work as well.”

It's a bit weird to have someone you've been intimate with, someone who in a way helped you come out, speak to you as if they have no idea what your sexuality is.

“No girlfriend or wife.”

“No?” he looks perplexed, and its cuter than it should be if Paul's being honest, as if he can't understand why Paul would be in a flower shop otherwise.

“I'm gay.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Will’s voice sort of squeaks at the end there and Paul doesn't quite smother his laugh in time and Will’s cheeks pink slightly in response.

It's charming honestly.

“White would still work but maybe purple, those mean royal and admiration, instead of pink then. Since it's for a man. Though I guess pink could still work. It really depends on the person they're for.”

“No boyfriend or husband either.”

That brings Will up short because now Paul really has no reason to be poking around a flower shop fifteen minutes after it opened.

“Then how can I help you?” on the surface it's a simple question, though clearly unsure. In reality it's loaded with about six different layers and Paul's willing to bet none that would make sense to Will.

“If I'm being honest I don't need flowers.” And that has Will frowning at him so he continues on with an easy shrug. “I saw you from across the street, putting your sign out, felt a closer look was warranted.”

It's a lot flirty, more than needed, but it just sort of happens. It's also got Will looking at him in an entirely different way than he was two minutes ago.

“Oh.”

“I'm sorry if that was forward.”

“No, no it's not that. I'm flattered, really. I'm just not - I dont..” he seems almost unwilling to say it, to deny what Paul already knows and Paul can't understand why he would be at all. Especially as he's taken a step closer to Paul swaying slightly towards him. His words are at war with his actions and he seems conflicted.

He’s saved from having to make a choice though when the sound of the bell above the door chimes out and an older woman breezes into the store.  Will seems to know the woman, whoever she is, because her arrival causes him to take a full step back and away from Paul. He's also suddenly talking about Orchids again even though he knows Paul doesn't need them.

“The yellows a great choice, I'll just get it rung up for you over here.” Will steps around him and lifts the pot into the air before carrying it over to the counter. He's actively avoiding looking at Paul though as he goes about ringing the flower up and Paul can feel nervous tension radiating from him as the woman moves behind the counter and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Morning you, how's my favorite boy?”

“I'm great mom, just helping a customer.”

She barely even looks at him and Paul's thankful for that because she might realize who he is because having had a better look at her Paul knows exactly who she is.

Paul also knows what Will’s nervousness is about now and so he doesn't argue about the flowers. Just hands over his credit card and watches as a visibly greatful Will rings them up.

“Thanks again for your help.” Paul says as he totes his newly bought flower towards the door. They won't get anywhere with Susan around, he'll have to regroup and try again later.

“My pleasure.” It's soft and there's a mountain of gratefulness at Paul's understanding behind it.

Paul's almost out the door when he turns around. “You never did tell me what the yellow ones mean, or your name.”

“Friendship and new beginnings,” Susan's wandered into the backroom and Will seems more at ease because of it, so Paul's not surprised when he's flashed a hesitant smile. “also it's EJ.”

Well he hadn't seen _that_ coming.

 

 

 

Paul sleeps on it and when he wakes the next morning he still feels the same, so when he calls his dad for his routine check in he does something he rarely ever does: he lies. He needs more information truthfully because how do you explain that not dead Will thinks he's his dead stepfather over the phone and have it make sense. He also knows the moment Sami were to catch wind of this shed storm in guns blazing. And yeah maybe it's not his choice to make really but he's the one in Memphis, so he's making it anyway.

He also tells his dad he's going to take that vacation time he's been putting off, his dad just doesn't need to know he'll be spending those two weeks in Memphis… and working.

 

He doesn't go back to the shop right away though, instead he spends the first two days trailing Susan. It's boring really, she appears to be relatively harmless aside from the whole brain washing the undead thing. Will lives with her along with an Elvis impersonator which should be strange but look what the woman named her child.

He finally goes back on Tuesday, smiling at Will's chalkboard sign as he walks past it. Will’s behind the counter scribbling away on a notepad lost in thought and doesn't look up until Paul clears his throat. As soon as he catches sight of Paul a smile spreads across his face. “You came back.”

“I thought, if you wanted, maybe we could get lunch?” it's again a bit forward but Will doesn't seem to mind if his grin is anything to go by.

“Yeah sure, just let me finish this order and I'm free.”

Paul can't help but to tease him. “Little less doodling, little more flower making eh?”

Will’s blushing again and quickly hiding his notepad under what Paul assumes is the order book before snagging a vase from under the counter.

“I don't see you hard at work.” It's playful and Paul grins at him for it.

If only he knew.

“I'm on a vacation.”

“Lucky, I barely get days off.”

“Not much help?” Paul moves towards the counter to lean against it as Will starts to wander around the shop picking various flowers. He knows the yellow ones are roses but the rest is lost on him. Will either seems to realize that or just likes an audience because he starts explaining what he's doing without Paul needing to ask.

“The white ones are lilies, then yellow roses, the smaller blue ones are delphiniums, and then last is purple monte casino. You just sort of arrange and rearrange them all until your happy.”

He makes it sound simple but it's artful to Paul. Watching the way Will frames the lilies with the roses and then fills the gaps with the smaller blue and purple flowers.

“What's it for?”

“The flowers? It's a get well soon order. It's one of our listed arrangements online. People like them because..” He trails off as he starts looking through ribbon selection.

“It's bright and sunny?” Paul finishes for him. “I can see the appeal as a gift for someone who's sick. You're good at that by the way.”

Will finally finds a shade of white ribbon that he's pleased with and ties a delicate bow around the top of the vase but just under the flowers. “I'm adequate, it's not my first choice if I'm honest but writing doesn't really pay the bills and it's not a bad job.”

Satisfied with his work he carries the flowers around the counter and towards the backroom. “I'll be right back.”

Paul's not proud of it but he barely waits five seconds after Will disappears into the back to knock the order book out of the way a bit and can't help the happy smile that unfurls across his face when he finds a sketch of himself staring back.

“ _Hey_.”

Paul looks up guilt and caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. “I can explain.”

“That you're nosey?”

“I'm sorry.” he doesn't bother to avoid it any longer. He shouldn't have pried and he knows it.

“It's fine, just embarrassing.”  He's not blushing this time though. If anything he's looking at Paul like he's making some sort of silent challenge and Paul's suddenly reminded of the old Will.

“Come on Picasso, you agreed to lunch.”

 

 

It's the first of several lunches. Paul refuses to call them lunch _dates_ though, even if he kinda thinks they might be.  

They talk about Paul's mom and the fact that he thinks he might not be heartbroken anymore.  Will tells him about his favorite bands and the worst pizza he's ever had. They talk movies [Will likes superheroes and Paul prefers crime dramas] and coffee [Will's a coffee with his creamer guy, Paul likes an Americano] and comics [Batman versus Superman was a two hour argument and really stretched the definition of a lunch break]. They talk about what makes them happy and what makes them sad. There's always a moment towards the end when they get back to the shop and Paul says his goodbyes that he thinks Will is going to lean in for a kiss but it never happens. He just smiles that big smile of his and squeezes Paul's arm before ducking inside and leaving Paul frustrated and confused about what he wants, what he can’t have and what he needs to do.

 

 

They're on their fifth and Paul's only got four days left before he heads back to Salem. He should be doing something more, he knows that. What that more is though he doesn't really know. Tell his dad? Phone Sami? Confront Susan? Maybe just tell Will? He's at a loss. The one thing he does know is he really shouldn't be going to lunch with Will for a fifth time and he absolutely shouldn't be agreeing to dinner the next night.

“Unless you don't want to?” Will’s got this nervous look on his face that pulls at Paul's need to protect. He's so uncertain of himself and it's weird. Paul remembers a Will that knew what he wanted and took it. This Will is a confusing mix of snark and confidence everywhere but with his sexuality. He still hasn't said he's gay and he still hasn't overtly implied he's interested in Paul like that but it's there. They both know it.

It's why - again - he absolutely shouldn't agree to dinner.

“Of course I want to.”

Will's smile, brighter than even his best flower arrangement, is definitely worth the risk. Paul pretends not to notice as Will shifts closer to him but then he feels Will's fingers on his arm and he's turning his head so he can glance over at the other man and he already knows what's coming before Will says it. He thinks he might at thought it into existence.

“I'm gay, just so you know.” It's fucking endearing and Paul's in so much trouble."

His voice is gentle when he responds. “Yeah, yeah I know that.”

“i figured, but it feels good to say it. You're the first person I've told you know? I think my mom knows but we don't talk about it. She doesn't seem happy about the idea.”

"You should tell her, you know, when you're ready. Who you are is amazing, EJ" the name always feels wrong on his lips and a part of him hates saying it.

Will's smiling and then he's leaning in and as much as he doesn't want to Paul's stopping it just before their lips touch, a hand on Will's chest to hold him back. He hates the look of rejection on Will's face with every fiber in his body.

“Did..did I misunderstand?” Will's shoulders have hunched in and all Paul wants to do is pull him close. To hug him tight.  To kiss a smile back onto his face. But he can't, if anything he's about to make it worse.

"No, but we can't. I need to tell you something first.”

 

Will takes it as well as to be expected. If taking it well means calling Paul crazy, implying he's a creep, and storming off. He gets it to be honest. He's just shared something important and worked up the courage to kiss a guy for the “first” time and Paul's telling him his entire life as he knows it is a lie. That he's known who Will was this entire time.

So he gives it a day to let Will settle down before trying him at the store. It doesn't go well.

“Will, would you please just listen to me.”

“My name is _EJ_. Now get out of my store before I call the police.”

“Wi- EJ, just listen alright? I can prove everything I'm saying. Everything I've told you, I know it's difficult to believe but you can trust me.”

It earns a bitter laugh from Will, brittle along its edges and Paul's never hated a sound more. “Trust you? All you've done is lie to me.”

“I didn't lie to you about anything. Everything I've said to you about myself, about you, is true.”

“Fuck off Paul.” Will's voice cracks on his name and it's then that Paul realizes why Will's really angry with him. He's hurt. He’d managed to hurt Will’s heart.

“I'm sorry.”

“I said _fuck off_.”

 

So he does, he also does what he should have done ten days ago: he calls his dad and tells him everything.

As expected half of fucking Salem descends on Will and his little flower shop. There's a lot of screaming between Sami and Susan and a few revelations about the real EJ. Lucas is dealing with a host of demons himself and doesn't seem capable of really wrapping his head around everything but he's happy to see his son. And of course Sonny’s there with big declarations of love and promises to fix things.

It's too much and Paul knows that he's not really wanted there anymore anyways, that he doesn't really belong, so he takes his leave. He doesn't look backwards as he pushes open the door and so he doesn't notice the way Will's eyes dart to it when he hears the bell chime or the way his shoulders slump when he realizes who's leaving.

 

Paul's not surprised when Will shows up in Salem a little over two weeks later. He's even less surprised to find out he's moved in with Sonny two weeks after that. Not that he's actually seen Will in the month he's been back in Salem.

Mostly because he's spent as little time in Salem as possible. He doesn't want to ruin things for Will or make them awkward. It's the least he owes him after the mess he made in Memphis. Which is exactly why it _is_ a surprise when he steps out of his apartment and nearly collides with Will.

“Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.” Will's smiling at for the first time since he ruined things and it makes Paul feel settled

“It's okay, nothing broken.” Will lifts the box in his hands as if to prove his point.

“What're you doing here?”

“Moving in, obviously.”

That doesn't make any sense though and Paul tells him as much.

“I tried for Sonny but I don't… I can't remember him.” He lifts his head, gives Paul this look that Paul feels certain he's misunderstanding but then “Besides, I like someone else. That's not really fair to him. He didn't take it well.”

“I've been there.”

“Yeah? I've realized these past few weeks that sometimes it's a lot harder to tell people something they need to hear than you think it is.”

It's a forgiveness in a way but one Paul doesn't really think he deserves, even if he appreciates it. So he backs off. “It's good to see you again Will, but you seem busy I'll let you get back to what you're doing.”

He backs into his room again and shuts the door against the frown on Will's face before turning to rest his back against it and sighs. Having Will a few doors down is going to be something.  Whether the something is good or bad yet he doesn't know.

His thoughts though are interrupted by a knock on the floor and he turns back around opening it even though he already knows who it'll be. And while it is Will as expected, what the other man says however is absolutely not.

“Is that the flower I sold you?”

Paul turns his head to glance at the orchid, it's yellow petals vibrant against the color of the walls. It's pot at home on the side table beside Paul's bed.

“Yes?”

He's barely turned back around to face Will when the other man launches himself at Paul. Hands coming up to frame his face and walking Paul back further into his room. If Paul hesitates it's only for a second before his arms wrap tightly around Will's slender waist and hauls him closer. The both of them reaching back to shove the door shut. Will eventually ends up with his back against it, his head tilted back and Paul's tongue down his throat and it's the best few minutes of his recent life. Paul knows this because Will tells him so. Twice.

 

Later when they're laying on Paul's bed, facing each other, fingers intertwined between them Paul voices his confusion. “I don't understand.”

“You left, when everyone was in the shop you just left without saying goodbye.”

“I didn't think you'd want me there.”

“You're an idiot. You're the only one I wanted there. I was just mad at you. But they were all strangers and they wanted something from me and I just wanted you around because you just let me be me. You never pushed. Even when you told me, you were just trying to explain it wasn't about getting anything.”

“I didn't want you to kiss me without knowing the truth.  Your first kiss shouldn't be based on a lie.” his free hand lifted to brush Will's hair back off his forehead and the blond smiled softly at him.

“When you ignored and avoided my existence here I thought maybe I had gotten it wrong after all.”

“I didn't want to mess things up for you and Sonny, it's a bit complicated.”

Will snored, genuinely snorted in amusement at that. “Bit of an understatement don't you think? But I realized I couldn't give him what he wanted and I didn't really even want to.”

“So you thought you'd move three doors down from your ex-husband almost husband?”

“I missed talking to you. I know it seems weird, we didn't even know each other two weeks.”

“To be fair, that's not technically true.” He smiled at he said it, tugging Will closer. Smiling when the other man tossed a leg over his hip to get more comfortable. It should feel awkward but it wasn't.

“When you backed off in the hall I thought maybe I was the only one and then I saw the flower.”

“Maybe I just like the color yellow a lot.”

“Nevermind all this then, let me just pack it in and head back to my room.” He made to get up from the bed with a suppressed smile and Paul tugged him back down, rolling them so Will was under him now openly grinning.

“I like the flower, I like you a little bit too you know.”

“It's a good looking flower, good meaning behind it too”

He couldn't argue that. “To new beginnings then?”

“Yeah, I think I'd like that.”

Smiling Paul leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Will’s lips before pulling back slightly. “Yeah, I think I'd  like that too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise sequel chapter based on a tumblr prompt

“Get over here now and bring a tarp.”

That's all Will had said before the line went dead and then a text followed with an address and it spoke to daily life in Salem that Paul didn't even hesitate or question the request until he was in his car and halfway to Will. 

A tarp? A strange address? There was a ninety percent chance he was going to walk into a room and find a body. 

So he’d he’d tried to call Will back and all three times his call went ignored. With little else he could do he kept going with his tarp. Eventually he ended up in the square, tarp in hand, and a nervous feeling as he stood in front of an empty store front. Did Will have enemies? There was of course always Susan or maybe Sami had tried something idiotic again. Stefan was always causing problems around town and Will was as nosy as they came so that too was an option.

Letting out a sigh - and bracing for whatever insanity he was about to wade waist deep into for Will Horton - Paul pushed the door open to to come abruptly to a halt at the sight of Will on a ladder painting.

His boyfriend turned with a bright smile at the sound of the door and Paul took the view in. Will’s dirty brown hair sticking out in all direction, flecks of white paint dusting the left slide as if Will had run his hand through it absently with paint sticky fingers (he absolutely had). He also had a streak of blue paint high on his cheek bone and Paul had never wanted to kiss him more. 

“I'm confused.”

From the ladder Will rolled his eyes before turning to finish his flower mural and so Paul waited. He'd learned fairly quickly there wasn't much to be done besides wait when Will was mid project.

It wasn't long though before Will climbed back down and ended up in front of Paul, paint speckled and beautiful. “You're a mess.”

“Where's my tarp?”

“In my car.” he supplied.

It made Will roll his eyes but the action was full of fondness rather then attitude. “Then go get it.”

“Why the cryptic call for a tarp if all you're doing is vandalising an empty building?”

“I'm not van - it's not empty either you know or well at least not for much longer.” he waved a hand around, a wordless indication that those details didn't matter “But I need the tarp so I can paint outside, I don't want it to drip on the walkway.”

“Who owns the building, William.”

Will’s grin stretched across his face and he darted in to press a quick kiss to Paul's lips “William huh?”

“Stop dodging the question.” 

“It's mine. Ours. Maybe if you… you know, want to help.” He’s suddenly shy and Will is rarely that these days, at least around Paul. 

Reaching for his waist Paul tugs him closer, wraps his arms around the other man, and leans down to press his own kiss to Will’s lips. Its soft at first, little kisses as he coaxes the shyness out. It doesn't take long for Will’s arms to go around Paul’s neck. For his paint sticky fingers to tangle themselves in Paul's dark hair. By the time they finally pull apart Will’s breathing hard, looks a little dazed, and he's definitely riding Paul’s thigh. So Paul lets him keep doing it as they talk.

“You bought the building?”

“Yeah, I’ve missed it.”

“Missed what?” Paul lets his fingers feather across Will’s throat, keeps his grip light, and watches Will tremble at the possibilities.

“My shop.”

Paul snags hold of Will’s leg, helps him shuffle around so he fits more firmly against Paul’s thigh, and let's his eyes drift around the empty space again as Will’s moans fill the room and Paul finally sees what he missed the first time around. He sees the details of what Will had actually been painting. The refrigerator unit along the back wall with the clear glass windows.  The vases on a table across from it.

“Your flower shop?”

“Y-yeah.” he stutters out.

“You could have told me you know, I'd have helped you.” he says softly. His hand pressing subtly against Will's neck at the same time his other hand slips into the back of Will’s jean's his finger stroking between Will’s cheeks.

It's not exactly a fair assault on Will’s senses and Paul knows that. But the way Will comes apart in his arms with a startled shout is worth it. Will’s slumped against him after, burying his face against Paul’s chest and his arms around Paul’s waist.

“It's embarrassing.”

“What is?” Paul's pretty sure he already knows.

“How easy I am.” 

It makes him smile against the top of Will's head “I'm a fan personally.”

“Smartass.” Will finally pulls himself away only to frown at the front of his pants. “I need to change before I paint outside.”

“Probably.”

“Real helpful.”

“You're cranky when you come quick.” it earns him a scowl, but Paul can see the smile he's trying to suppress. So he reaches out and takes Will’s hand and tugs him close again. “Come on, I'll take you home and we'll come back and keep working. You can explain more about the shop.”

They're halfway to their apartments when Will finally tells him “It's got a new name.”

“Yeah?”

He's suddenly shy again, almost embarrassed. Like maybe Paul won't like the name “Yeah, it’s New Beginnings.” 

Paul's pretty sure that he's in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt - will gets his memories back and chooses paul.

It's on a otherwise boring Tuesday that Paul's world falls apart. He probably should have known better than to be hopeful - even if the last couple months had been some of the best of his life - and he certainly knows he shouldn't have let himself go and fall in love again. He most definitely knew he shouldn't have fallen in love with Will Horton but Paul tended to lead with his heart and not his head and so it happened anyways.

But even knowing all of that none of it makes hearing Adrienne excitedly telling Justin how wonderful it is that Will's got his memory back any easier and it certainly doesn't make the view through the window of Sonny and Will kissing hurt less. But Paul's already begged someone to love him once and he doesn't think he can do it a second time. So he leaves the roses, gas station bought and a running joke between them, on a table in the square. Maybe someone else will find a use for them, he doesn't seem to need them anymore.

It's an pretty uneventful walk back to their - well  _ his _ apartment. They'd unofficially officially moved into Paul’s room a month or so back but he didn't imagine that would be a thing anymore. He's grateful he doesn't run into anyone though, he's not really sure he could have handle the conversation this soon. 

Stepping into the room though he’s knocked off balance at just how much it actually hurts to see the vivid reminders that he's lost everything again, that Salem has taken another thing from him.

He thinks maybe he should leave it.

He packs together a quick overnight bag, figures he’ll stay in his car. Maybe rummage through the case files back at work see if he can find something or someone to stakeout, anything to keep him out of the building. He knows himself well enough to know he won't be able to handle Will’s big sad eyes as he attempts to explain why they can't be. 

A small part of Paul had at least hoped when this day came that Will would dump him first but .. well perhaps he was naive to think they wouldn't hurt him this way. It's not as if Sonny had really give a shit about his feelings for the last six months anyways. At the door he pauses to look back at the orchid, still pride of place on his bedside table, and feels something crack opening inside his chest. It's cold and it's miserable and it's almost funny to Paul - in a perverse way - but he thinks this might hurt more than when Sonny dumped him to go find apparently not actually dead Will.

Maybe this is his punishment for keeping Will to himself for those two weeks after he found him. 

Maybe Salem just hates him.

  
  
  
  
  


The problem with a place like Salem is that no matter where he goes, he can't seem to find a private or quiet moment. Everyone's heard the great news and wants to celebrate.

And it  _ is _ great news. Will being happy? Will remembering his family? It's fantastic news. All he wants is for Will to feel loved, happy, and safe. It would just be nice if someone could be bothered to remember that Paul's entire world just got shattered again. He's not surprised by any means that they don't but it would have still been nice.

Abby and Chad are the first people he runs into or more accurately run into him. He'd been carrying a beer back to a corner table in the pub onto to collide with Chad halfway there. They're full of laughter and excitement, apologetic for the mess. He tries to wave it off. Tries to just keep going to his spot but their joy for their friends storybook ending outweighs their ability to see he’s hurting. 

Chad even offers to buy him a drink in  _ celebration  _ and Paul figures it's the look of absolute disbelief on his face that finally clues them both in.

“Paul - we’re sorry..” 

It’s Abby who breaks the awkward tension and Paul feels whatever cracked open in his chest earlier twist inside him, eroding away and all the parts of Paul that would usually just accept this. It turns ugly.

“No, I imagine you're actually probably not.”

He doesn't bother to wait, just sets his empty glass on the table and weaves his way between tables and to the front door. He can heard Chad say something behind him but he doesn't pay it any attention. 

  
  
  
  
  


He tries the club next and in hindsight that's a rookie mistake on his part. Lucas had been there gushing to Chloe about finally having his son back. That things can finally go back to how they're supposed to be. It's yet another reminder that Paul’s the anomaly. The interloper that ruined the epic romance that is Sonny and Will. 

It takes them a few moments to realize they have a customer at the counter and Paul's almost impressed at how little Lucas seems bothered that it's Paul. Found his son  _ and _ his girlfriend and he can't even look sorry for Paul.

That thing inside Paul rears its head again. “You've had your son back for months.”

“l -”

He shrugs off whatever Lucas was about to say and gives up on finding somewhere in this hellhole of a town to drink.

  
  
  
  
  


He's queued in line, wanting a coffee to take with him on the stakeout. 

“Now they can finally be happy again. They can put all the bad behind them and look forward to the future, they deserve this more than anyone after everything they've been through.” Hope’s voice, she's standing at the counter with Rafe and Ciara.

Her comments are met by a murmur of agreement and Paul manages to slip back out of the cafe without being seen.

  
  
  
  
  


It's hours later when he finally finds himself back in front of the flower shop eyes tracing the closed sign on the front door. He’d been a dozen places today and it all ended the same way. Everyone celebrating for the happy couple and no one sparing even a single second of their time to him. He’d long since stopped interjecting though, what was the point?

“Son?”

He closes his eyes against the voice, and against the building that had meant more to him than he realized, before sighing and eventually turning around to face Marlena and his father.

“Are you alright?” John says gently. 

"What.” its flat, less a question and more a statement of disbelief.

“You look upset” Marlena explains. Her smile tinged with sadness and Paul figures a bit of pity.

The hurt and the anger that had been trying to claw its way free all day is rattling around again and this time Paul doesn't fight against it. 

"You dont say.”

“Pa-"

“ _ No. _ ” Its louder than he meant, cutting his dad off. His pain breaking out in that one word. His shout draws the attention of other people in the square. Jennifer and Eric by the pub entrance. Hope and Ciara holding coffees and chatting. Gabi and Ari further back on the bench. They're all looking at him now and he finds he doesn't care. He's tired of all of it.

“I don’t want anyone's pity and I don't want your fake sympathy. Everyone gets what they want right? What they've wanted for months now? So don't - don't offer words you don't mean”  

He trails off, drags a hand through his hair, and takes a step back from his family, needing the space like some sort of barrier against everything. His unhappiness on display for everyone to see. 

"You're meant to be my stepmom and you've never cared about my feelings over Sonny’s in this once. You've never cared about my feelings at all." He turns his attention to the rest of them, his gaze flitting across from one to the next. "None of you did. Not even  _ now _ . All anyone could talk about was the return of the epic love story and you couldn't be bothered to shut up about even when I was in the room… if you even bothered to notice me at all. Because I don't belong here so I? I'll  _ never  _ truly be a part of this town and frankly? I don't want to be anymore."

He turned his gaze away and found himself looking at the flower shop again and felt his heart fracture again. It was nice, while it lasted, to have someone care back.

“Paul.”

He flinches at his name this time because it’s not Marlena and it's not his father. In fact it's not any of the people who stood and watched him start to lose it. This is worse because this time it's Will.

He spares a glance and feels whatever small sliver of hope he had left wither at the sight of Sonny over Will’s shoulder. So he turns his attention back to his dad even as he starts walking backwards “I took a case from the pile. “

“Paul  _ wait _ .”

“I'll be back in a few days.”

He's nearly to edge of the square, if he can make the park he can literally sprint away from his troubles.

So he does exactly that.

  
  
  
  
  


He's gone for eight days. He'd solved the case in two, sent his dad the information, and then stayed gone. Will had called one a day, every day he was gone. Paul had ignored every call and deleted every voicemail without listening to it. He didn't want apologies. He didn't want explanations. He just wanted to forget everything about it. He'd known better, he had, and that was the worst part. No one was more to blame for the current situation that Paul himself.

He'd known anything to do with Will would have the potential for heartbreak. That it was messy and a stupid idea and he'd done it anyways. But there had just been something about Will so he’d let it happen.  Running away in front of everyone like that had been melodramatic, especially when they'd never even said I love you, but facing it all head on has been too big a task in the moment.

So he’d been gone for eight days and come to the decision that he couldn't stay in Salem anymore. Which was why he'd quietly come back to the town and quickly packed up the most important stuff he had into a suitcase and was making his way back across the square hoping no one would stop him. He almost made it too when the door to New Beginnings flew open and his name was shouted across the Square.

“Paul Narita if you take one more step so help me god.”

Pursing his lips he took a calming breath before turning around to look across the square at a visibly angry Will standing in the shops doorway.

“You disappear for eight days and then skulk back in and out of town? Ignore my calls? I don't get the decency of a response?” 

Will seemed to be _ offended _ and Paul wasn't sure if the urge to laugh was general amusement of the edges of hysteria.

“We don't have anything to talk about.”

“Liar.” Will snapped.

Paul could feel eyes on him. Knew they were causing a scene. So be it then.

“You  _ kissed  _ him.”

“So that's it. You just give up? Superhero Paul rolls over and plays dead?”

Paul was almost always calm. Almost always controlled and the few times he wasn't it wasn't any big display of temper. It was a quiet fury he would exude on most days but not this time. This time it was loud and showy and he didn't give a damn. 

“Give up?  _ Give up!? _ Why is it always up to me? Why do I always have to beg someone to pick me?” He slammed his suitcase to the ground and pointed a finger across the square at Will. “You can fuck off Will Horton. You made me trust you. You made me care about you and then you didn't even have the decency to dump me before kissing him"

Will was already stalking across the square before Paul had even finished speaking only to pull up short at Paul's accusation. 

“I didn't kiss him.”

“I  _ saw  _ it.” Paul shouted, his voice cracking slightly. “I stood there and I watched it happen through the window while listening to people gush about you two. I'm not going to beg for your affection. I'm tired of fighting for people who don't want me.”

Paul hardened himself against the sadness Will practically radiated, the other man had made his choice. Snatching up his suitcase again he turned and started to storm off.

“I love you, you stubborn stupid idiot.”

It froze him in his tracks. He could hear the murmur of voice around his as the people watching them reacted to Will’s shouted confusion. 

“He kissed me. He showed up so excited because he'd heard I remembered everything and I had but I'd been looking for  _ you  _ at the store and before I could explain that he'd kissed me. I told him no and we argued and I just wanted to find you but I couldn't.  I tried your room and the office and then I finally found you here and you just… left. Without a word.”

Paul turned back slowly, eyes wide, and a face of confusion.

“I tried calling you, I wanted to explain.”

“You told him no?”

The incredulous look on Will’s face was almost funny. “That's your only take away? That's all you have to say? You're an asshole,you know that?”

“You really picked me?” For the first time in eight days Paul smiled. A smile so big and so pure it lit his whole face up. "You love me?”

Will’s irritation with him melted away instantly and he took a hesitant step towards Paul only for Paul to close the gap between them and wrap his arms tightly around Will’s waist. Will’s arms went around Paul's neck as Paul buried his face in the crook of Will’s.

“I'm sorry I'm an asshole.”

"It’s okay, we all have bad days.”

Paul laughed happily before pulling back slightly so he could brush a light kiss across Will’s lips.  “I'm sorry I didn't let you explain.”

“I'm sorry you thought I didn't want you.” Will leaned in and Paul took the hint kissing him him again, this time with more force.

Paul let himself be pulled back towards the flower shop unable to stop smiling as warmth chased away all the hurt he’d had for the past week. “Will.”

“Yeah?” he glanced back over his shoulder

“I love you.”

Will’s answering smile is beautiful.


End file.
